Methods for processing hay or grass for use in the paper industry are known. In these methods, grass, among other materials, is used as a filler for making paper. For this purpose, the grass is dried and reduced to smaller pieces to such an extent that it essentially does not contribute to strength during sheet formation, but, as an economical organic filler, positively affects both the surface characteristics and opacity, i.e. the light-tightness of the paper sheet.
The field of paper manufacturing covers a wide spectrum and includes, among other areas, the following:                Very fine papers in the field of toilet paper with grammages of 17 grams per square meter (g/m2);        Graphic papers with grammages of 60 to 350 g/m2 for the production of brochures, for example;        Brown paper types with grammages of 120 to 600 g/m2 for producing cartons and packaging;        Heavy, single-ply paperboards with grammages of 500 to 1400 g/m2.        
The raw material used in manufacturing paper is mostly cellulose, scrap paper or also a combination thereof (ground wood pulp is still used in small quantities).